


No Bones About It - Page 1 - Wattpad

by reader1718



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	No Bones About It - Page 1 - Wattpad

#  Chapter 1

 

Tony Wyzek was a normal kid living in New York City. He was a member of a gang called the Jets, who regularly quarreled with their rivals, the Sharks. He had a great home life, as he was one of the few Jets who still lived with his parents. Unfortunately, all that was about to change with the onset of Tony’s thirteenth birthday. At midnight on the day before Tony turned thirteen, Tony woke up after feeling something hard poking him in the back. He went over to the mirror to see what it was and discovered a hole in his pajamas with a hard white spur sticking out! _What the heck!?_  Tony wondered. He touched the spur and suddenly realized that he could pull it out! He did and took a closer look, trying to determine what it was. Suddenly he realized that a wound had opened up where the object had come out, a wound that was starting to close. Then he noticed more of the spurs sticking out and the hard white substance was spreading over more of his body. He realized then what the hard substance was: bone! There were bones sprouting up all over his body, protruding through his skin! He knew there was no way that was normal, and realized instantly that he was a mutant, one with a condition so unsightly that there was no way anyone would ever accept him, including his family!

In that moment, Tony came to a decision: he would have to leave and go somewhere where he could hide his condition from everyone, including his friends and family. So Tony headed for a manhole near his home, which eventually opened out into a network of abandoned, interconnected tunnels beneath Manhattan, which had originally been built as Cold War bomb shelters and then forgotten. When he reached the tunnels, Tony met the Morlocks, a group of mutants like himself with mutations that were as unsightly and strange as his own. Their leader Callisto realized instantly that he was a mutant because she’d met a girl named Sarah with a similar power before. Sarah had taken the codename Marrow and had learned eventually to retract many of her exterior bones, making her appear more attractive. Callisto accepted Tony into the Morlocks and he made his home with them, learning how to control his mutation so that when he had to venture up to the surface, he wouldn’t appear as strange to any people he did run into then. Tony felt at home with the Morlocks and lived with them for several months, not knowing that his friends and family were looking for him, worried sick that something had happened to him.

# Chapter 2

 

Then one evening, a group of the Morlocks were on a supply run, when who should they run into but Tony’s friends! The boys were shocked to see Tony covered with bone, but weren’t repulsed. Before Tony or the boys could say a word, though, Callisto called to him, “Bones! Come on! We gotta go!”. So Tony followed Callisto and the rest of the small group into the tunnels. After they disappeared, Riff and the Jets decided they’d better tell someone about Tony so they could get him some help because they were still his friends, and they cared about him.

They looked around until they spotted a disaster and saw a familiar jet show up. They immediately ran over to one of the X-Men who was just getting out and told her about their friend, asking her to please help him. The woman was African American with long white hair and she agreed to tell the others about him, saying they’d go talk to their friend after the battle. Then Riff and the others headed for Doc’s Candy Store to wait for news of their friend. They truly hoped they could do something.

# Chapter 3

 

Storm led the X-Men into the subterranean tunnels underneath Manhattan in search of the Morlocks and their newest member. After awhile they were jumped by one of the Morlocks, Sunder, a big fellow who was extremely strong. He grabbed one of the team and picked them up, trying to figure out who they were and what they were doing there. Just then, another one of the Morlocks, a woman, approached and commanded, “Put them down Sunder! Callisto wants them brought to her!” The big guy put them down and the woman, Cybelle, led them to Callisto.

When they arrived in Callisto’s inner sanctum, there were more Morlocks waiting. Storm addressed the Morlocks as their former leader and requested that they let the one known as Tony come with them to the Xavier Institute, a school for mutants to learn to use their powers and get an education without fear of persecution. Then one of the Morlocks, their newest member, Bones, stepped forward and asked, “Why should I go there? I’m ugly. No one wants someone who’s deformed. You can all live without fear because most of your mutations are hidden. Well, mine’s all over me. My family will be afraid, and so will my friends. It’s better for me down here, where no one but the Morlocks has to see my deformity.”“Actually, you’re friends are the ones who asked us to look for you. Your parents are worried and so are they. Everyone’s been looking for you. I can understand why you’re afraid, but why don’t you give your friends and family the chance to accept or reject you on their own terms, rather than presuming that you know what they think?” Storm offered. Finally, Tony agreed to let his family and friends know he was all right and form their own opinion of his new mutant status.

When Tony arrived home, his parents were shocked by his powers, but they weren’t afraid. They were slightly disturbed, but Tony could hardly blame them for that. He was slightly disturbed by his powers himself. His friends reacted much the same way. Ultimately Tony decided to give the Institute a chance. He wound up liking it there and was able to get an education without having to worry about hiding his powers. It was a happy ending for the former Morlock.


End file.
